


Bleeding Red

by mmmdraco



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Link? Link?!" Danny shook the phone as a dial tone interrupted the silence. "Damn it!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Red

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Daria. I mean no harm. I am merely engaging in shenanigans.

"Link? Link?!" Danny shook the phone as a dial tone interrupted the silence. "Damn it!" He dropped the phone back in the cradle and ran to his brother's room, "Jesse!" He growled in annoyance to see that the older boy was still sleeping. He ran in the room and grabbed his brothers hand, pulling him into a sitting position. "Jesse!"

"Hey, Danny. 'Sup?" Jesse scratched his head and blinked to make his little brother come into focus from messy hair to Mystik Spiral t-shirt to Doc Martens.

"You've got to get me over to Link's house as fast as you can. He said he was going to slit his wrists!"

"Um, I can't. No wheels. Besides, I'm sure he doesn't mean it." Jesse yawned. "Think I'll get a little more sleep." He lay back down and shut his eyes.

Danny groaned and ran back to his room. It was a little over a mile to Link's house, but he could run that pretty fast when he tried. Grabbing his wallet and keys, Danny shoved them in his back pocket and took off down the stairs and out the front door, slamming it behind him. Ten minutes later, he reached Link's house, covered in sweat thanks to the warm summer day. Instead of knocking on the door, he barged right through and ran up the stairs, ignoring the shocked look and comments from Link's mother. He opened Link's door and froze. Link was playing a video game. A freaking video game. Danny slammed his fist against the door frame and spoke, his voice deep and trembling. "I thought I was going to find you in a pool of blood."

Link turned his head at the first noise, putting down the controller and standing to face Danny. "I was upset."

"You said you had a knife and you were going to cut yourself. When I tried to say something, you hung up on me. I tried calling back and you wouldn't answer. I *ran* over here to see if I had time to stop you and I find you... playing video games."

Bottom lip trembling for a moment, Link looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you freak out like that. I'm just mad. My stepdad enrolled me in this stupid summer camp thing so he and Mom can have some 'alone time' together. I got angry."

"So say you're angry! Don't say you're going to kill yourself!"

Link pouted. "I said I was sorry." He pointed to the controller. "Did you want to stay for a while and play some?"

Shaking his head, Danny said nothing for a moment. "This is a big deal, Link. This isn't like borrowing a game and forgetting to bring it back. This is acting like your life is a joke, and mine, too."

"You don't know what it's like, Danny! Your parents are still together." Link stepped closer to Danny and seethed. "The hardest thing you ever have to do is wake up your brother and try to drum up interest in his stupid band."

Danny shook his head. "You haven't been to my house enough to know how my parents act around each other. They fight. Maybe not as much as your parents do, but they fight. And talking about my brother and his band? Not cool."

Link scowled at Danny and sat back down in front of his television and grabbed his controller. "Hey, you're the one being an ass and not accepting my apology."

"You're the ass, Link. *I* came over here because I cared about whether you lived or died. And I get what in return? Insults? Look, I know life isn't great right now, but you've gotta stop taking it out on me." He shook his head again. "Give me a call when you can start being a friend again, man. I'm out." He turned and headed back out, walking down the stairs slowly. 

He waited for Link to tell him to stop, or to try to explain some more, but it didn't happen. Link's mom didn't even seem to notice him leaving. He walked back home this time, feeling the sun burn his nose and heat his black t-shirt up uncomfortably. He wondered briefly which summer camp Link was going to, but shook the thought from his head. He had a Mystik Spiral newsletter to write. He'd give Link some time to figure things out first. Heck, maybe he was a little to blame, too. But, he'd think about it later. Because the more he thought of fighting with Link, the more he imagined Link laying in a pool of his own blood. 

Maybe he'd try calling again when he got home.


End file.
